


Home Is A Four Letter Word For You

by orphan_account



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Angst, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: Carlos asks Kendall to move in with him. I'd like Kendall to be a little hesitant at first but Carlos eventually convinces him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is A Four Letter Word For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likezoinxman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likezoinxman/gifts).



“So, I was thinking,” Carlos says, nose scrunched up in distaste at his now lukewarm cup of tea.

“Yeah?” Kendall says, “hope it didn’t hurt you too much.”

Carlos refrains from punching Kendall in the arm, because this is Serious Business. If he punches Kendall, Kendall will punch back and it’ll turn into a game of who can land the most hits and as much as Carlos enjoys messing around with Kendall like that, now isn’t the time for it, not when he’s about to ask one of the biggest questions of his life.

He’s put a lot of thought into it, weighed all the pros and cons, even made detailed lists for each, and he knows without a shadow of a doubt that he wants this.

“C’mon, Kendall, I’m being serious,” Carlos says, folding his hands on top of the table, though he’s itching to reach out and take one of Kendall’s hands between his own.

“Um, okay,” Kendall replies, and he turns his phone off, shoving it into his pocket, stomach twisting itself into knots because serious talks are almost never a good thing, at least not in his experience.

“I was thinking,” Carlos repeats, “that when we get home from this tour, you’d maybe wanna move in with me?” Carlos’ smile is full of nerves and shyness, his eyes flickering back and forth between Kendall’s face and the cup of tea in front of him, trying to stop his leg from bouncing with each second that passes and Kendall doesn’t answer.

Kendall swallows nervously, because of all the things he was expecting Carlos to say, that wasn’t one of them. “Can I take some time to think about it?” he asks softly, immediately hating the way Carlos’ face shuts down, but he can’t say yes yet, isn’t sure he even wants to.

“Yeah, sure,” Carlos says, trying for a smile that completely misses. “I’m just gonna -“ he points in the direction of the bus’ back lounge before disappearing, the snick of the door closing echoing like a gunshot through Kendall’s head.

It’s not that Kendall doesn’t love or care about Carlos. He does, more than almost anything, but moving in together when they already spend so much time around each other just seems like it might be a little too much. It’s good and healthy to spend time apart from your significant other, right?

If Kendall agrees to move in with Carlos, there won’t be much time that passes where they’re not in each other’s company. Sure, there are always the hours they’re filming separate storylines, but will that be enough to keep them from driving each other to the brink of homicide?

Not to mention the fact that Kendall’s about as messy as they come, and how long is Carlos going to be willing to keep cleaning up after him? Even with the few months they’re on tour, Carlos gets pretty fed up with cleaning Kendall’s messes after a couple weeks. Is that what it would be like if they lived together?

Kendall groans and lets his head hit the table. Sometimes being in a serious relationship really fricken sucks.

\--

The rest of the tour flies by in a blur, city after city passing by through the windows of the bus. Carlos doesn’t bring up the subject of Kendall moving in with him again, and Kendall hates how awkward it’s made things between them. Carlos’ smiles are a little too dim, his laughs a little too hollow, and it’s like he’s suddenly afraid to touch Kendall, won’t hold his hand when they’re alone together, barely manages to make it through the photos for the meet and greets with a smile on his face, and Kendall hates being the bad guy more than anything.

He’s weighed the pros and cons more times than he cares to count, but in the end, he always comes up with the same answer: no. It’s too soon; they won’t have any space from each other; Kendall’s too messy for Carlos to want to live with long-term; he’ll get sick of Kendall and his slobbish tendencies and kick him out and break up with him.

No matter how many different outcomes he can think of, Kendall just can’t seem to find any positive in it all.

He goes home after the tour with promises to the others that he’ll call them in a few days and they’ll hang out or something. He just needs some time to decompress and get his thoughts in order, even if he feels like a dick for all but ignoring Carlos in the process. Carlos just wants something Kendall isn’t capable of doing right now, and the more Kendall has to see Carlos’ kicked puppy look, the more he ends up hating himself for putting that look on Carlos’ face.

\--

Kendall lasts all of twelve hours before he calls Carlos and Carlos answers on the second ring.

“H’lo?” he says, voice slurred and sleep rough.

“Were you sleeping?” Kendall asks, worrying at his bottom lip. “I can call you back tomorrow if you wanna go back to sleep.”

“No, m’good,” Carlos says. “You okay?”

“Yeah, no, I don’t know,” Kendall replies, sighing softly, running a hand through his hair. “Can’t really sleep. I feel kinda restless.”

Carlos sighs on the other end and Kendall lets the sound soothe him for a moment before Carlos starts speaking. “What am I supposed to do about that?” he asks, and god, even with the sleepy tone his voice is carrying, there’s so much defeat in it.

“Fix me,” Kendall says, and though he meant for it to come out in a joking tone, it sounds so much more serious to his own ears, a silent pleading for Carlos to make his brain stop thinking the worst, to just let him have this happiness Carlos is offering.

“The door’s open,” Carlos says softly, then it’s silent, the screen of Kendall’s phone flashing call ended.

Kendall throws on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, pocketing his keys and phone as he slips into a pair of flip-flops. He tip-toes through the house, quiet as can be so he doesn’t wake his parents, slipping out the front door and into his car.

It takes him longer than he’d have liked to get to Carlos’ house, pulling into the driveway and parking beside Carlos’ car. The front door is unlocked, just the way Carlos said it would be, and Kendall quickly makes his way to Carlos’ bedroom, the glow from the clock on the bedside table the only light in the room.

“Hey,” Kendall whispers, sliding into the bed behind Carlos, immediately wrapping an arm around Carlos’ waist.

“Shh,” Carlos says, “sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” Kendall says, already feeling more relaxed in Carlos’ presence. He presses a kiss to the back of Carlos’ neck then holds him a little tighter, his last thought before drifting off that maybe moving in with Carlos wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

\--

The way Carlos wakes him up in the morning is so far from a bad thing, Kendall’s pretty sure his head is going to explode from the absolute goodness of it.

“Good morning to you, too,” Kendall says, chest heaving, pulling Carlos up so he can kiss those perfectly plush lips of his.

“Move in with me and I’ll wake you up like that every morning,” Carlos says, grinning.

Kendall swallows hard, chewing the inside of his lip. “I don’t – you’d get sick of me,” he says quietly, turning away so he doesn’t have to see Carlos’ face.

“What? Why would I get sick of you?” Carlos asks, turning Kendall’s head so he can see his face.

“I dunno,” Kendall says, shrugging. “You’re always complaining about how messy I am and how you have to clean up my messes, and I don’t wanna take a chance and move in only to have you break up with me and kick me out because you can’t deal with my less than tidy personality.”

“You’re kind of a freak, Schmidt,” Carlos says, shaking his head and laughing. “Did you ever think I actually like doing those things for you? I like helping you cook and clean, even if I have to withhold sex in order for you to help. I wouldn’t – I wouldn’t ask you to move in with me if I wasn’t 100% sure about it, okay? I’ve thought about it for awhile and it just – it seemed like the right time to ask.”

Honestly, Kendall didn’t think of it that way. He was so focused on it all ending badly that he never took into consideration how much Carlos did seem to enjoy cleaning up after him, and even if he did give him shit for it, it was all done in jest. And now, hearing how absolutely certain Carlos is of their relationship and how much he wants this, add to the fact that Kendall could barely last an entire day without being near Carlos, well—

“Okay,” Kendall says, voice no more than a whisper.

“Okay what?” Carlos asks, brows drawn together into confusion before he realizes what Kendall’s agreeing to. “Wait, for real?”

“I – yeah, for real. If you’re 100%, absolutely certain you’re not going to break up with me in two days and kick me out, yes.”

“I won’t, I swear I won’t,” Carlos says, grinning wide before he smothers Kendall’s face with kisses. “Oh!” he exclaims, quickly pulling back and scrambling to his side of the bed, rifling through the drawer of his bedside table. “This is for you.”

Kendall’s eyes nearly fall out of his head at the sight of the small velvet box in front of him. It’s not – Carlos wouldn’t – they’re only just moving in together!

“Oh my god,” Carlos says, roaring with laughter. “You should see your face!” He flips open the box, then shows Kendall what’s inside. “If you’re gonna move in, you’re probably going to want this,” he says, pulling the key out and placing it into Kendall’s hand.

“You’re such a jerk,” Kendall says, shaking his head, fingers closing around the key in his palm. “But seriously, thank you.”

“For what?” Carlos asks. “Asking you, my disgustingly messy boyfriend whom I happen to love regardless, to move in with me? I should be the one thanking you for agreeing to it. Finally.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kendall says. “I love you, too, you big neat freak.”

Carlos smacks Kendall in the arm, then quickly rolls off the bed, throwing the door open and running out it.

“What are you doing?” Kendall shouts, relaxing back against the pillows.

“We’ve got some packing to do!” Carlos shouts back enthusiastically.

“You’re not even dressed!”

“Yeah, I realized that when I got to the stairs,” Carlos replies, cheeks flushed pink as he appears back in the doorway.

“Besides, it’s still early and I’m still tired. Can’t we start packing and moving my stuff in later?” Kendall asks, closing his eyes.

“Hell no,” Carlos replies emphatically. “Get your butt out of bed. We’re wasting precious time.”

“Carloooooos,” Kendall whines, pulling the blankets up over his head, only to have them ripped away.

“Nope, not happening. Get moving, mister.”

“God, fine,” Kendall grouses, but really, he feels no irritation at all. The only thing he feels is a bone-deep contentment at the look of utter happiness on Carlos’ face.

So, he’s moving in with his boyfriend, and he’s surprised to find that he’s pretty eager to have all his stuff moved in, to really make this place theirs. He’s pretty certain this is the best decision he’s ever made.

“Move faster!”

Maybe.


End file.
